Slendy's watching me
by Karin-kun
Summary: Alguna vez todos hemos tenido miedo y sentimos pasión sobre lo sobrenatural pero si lo que te persigue juega con tu vida o con la de un ser querido ¿tendrías miedo? o ¿ tomarías venganza para vengar su muerte? tambien estará Jeff the Killer... lo se fail de Summary pero vale la pena leerlo...
1. Prologo

FH: Hola :D he vuelto con otro fic pero completamente diferente ¿Por qué? Porque aparecerá ¡Slendy! :D y pensar que todo esto pasó por que escuche unas canciones de Slenderman xDDD pero bueno a comenzar el fic se ha dicho recuerden mi forma de escribir es la siguiente:

*hola*-acción

(No tengo idea)-aclaraciones

-De por que-diálogos

_Estoy _- el POV del personaje principal

**Haciendo**–flashback

_**Esto**_-descripción del lugar o narración mía

_**DISCLAMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**_

*********************************************************Slendy's watching me**************************************************************

_**PROLOGO**_

_**En una ciudad se puede ver un hospital psiquiátrico en el penúltimo piso se puede ver a una niña aproximadamente de 6 años sus cabellos son color aguamarino…esta discutiendo con un hombre de unos 24 años si guardamos silencio podemos escuchar lo que están diciendo… **_

-¡E-el viene por mi tienen que creerme¡- Gritaba una chica con cabellos de color aguamarina

-Ese "monstruo" señorita Hatsune no existe-le respondía un hombre pelicastaño de nombre Kiyoteru

-Doctor…tiene una llamada- decía una enfermera entrando a la habitación

-De acuerdo, señorita Hatsune le por favor le pido que reflexione…, ahora vuelvo- termino de decir Kiyoteru

_Ho-hola mi nombre es Miku… Miku Hatsune es un placer conocerlos de seguro se preguntaran como llegue aquí les diré eso luego, ¿Cómo soy? Pues como ya escucharon soy una joven aguamarina unos ojos del mismo color de mi cabello siempre me peino en dos colitas lo que me gusta…pues me gusta cantar, bailar, el puerro, estar con mis amigos y jugar con mi hermano que en paz descanse… así es como escucharon mi hermano gemelo Mikuo Hatsune… esta muerto… ¿como paso esto? permítanme contárselos…_

***Flashback***

**-Miku-decía un aguamarino de unos 8 años-ven vamos al bosque ya que Mamá y Papá están paseando podemos ir un rato a pasear, aparte nada mas vinimos de visita quien sabe cuando volvamos a venir-termino de decir Mikuo **

**-No estoy tan segura no se sabe que peligros puede a ver en este bosque-le respondió su hermana**

**-Vamos no seas gallina, aparte siempre que tengas miedo estaré a tu lado-termino de decir Mikuo**

**-De acuerdo-dijo Miku**

**Haci ambos niños se adentraron en el bosque no parecía peligroso no obstante chocaron con alguien…el señor era alto dos, tres o incluso cuatro metros media usaba un traje elegante con corbata roja, todo parecía normal en el nada mas que no tenia rostro…**

**-L-lo siento señor no nos fijamos y…- la joven aguamarina no pudo terminar su oración por que soltó un grito desgarrador **

**-Miku estas bien-Dijo Mikuo se asombro al ver aquel hombre- ¡Oye tu monstruo! Aléjate de mi hermana- dijo Mikuo *mientras agarraba una rama y la golpeaba con ella a aquel "monstruo"***** ****no parecía afectarle hasta que le clavo esa rama en el pie…**

**El "monstruo" no parecía tener reacción alguna Mikuo aprovecho esa oportunidad para decirle que se ocultara Miku hizo caso y se oculto detrás de un árbol algo lejos pero no tanto para poder ver si su hermano se salvaba…lo ultimo que pudo ver fue que aquel "monstruo" sacaba un tentáculo de su espalda y atravesaba el cuerpo de Mikuo…su propio hermano termino muerto frente a sus ojos… Miku corrió lo mas lejos que pudo a su casa de campo al llegar vio que sus padres estaban ya en la casa les conto todo lo sucedido al principio no le creían pero la acompañaron para que vieran que les creía un poco al llegar al lugar donde tuvieron el encuentro pudieron ver el cuerpo de Mikuo pero ya no estaba "el"…**

***fin del Flashback***

_Y esa fue mi historia yo lo vi frente a mis ojos por que… ¡No quieren creerme! Tampoco estoy loca tienen que creerme…_

_**Afuera de ese cuarto donde se encontraba Mikuo estaba el doctor Kiyoteru hablando con la Madre de Miku…**_

-Señora Hatsune… su hija esta muy inestable será mejor que este internada unos nueve o diez años…será por su propio bien-termino de decir Kiyoteru 

-Esta seguro Doctor…no hay otra forma-Dijo La Madre de Miku ya casi al borde del llanto

-Es la mejor forma…si se llega a olvidar del incidente antes del tiempo estimado estoy seguro de que podrá salir antes-termino de decir Kiyoteru

*Ambos se quedaron viendo a Miku que se encontraba con una mirada perdida viendo el piso atravez del vidrio la de puerta*

*********************************************************Slendy's watching me**************************************************************

FH: hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy díganme que les pareció, lamento si fue muy corto pero ando poca de inspiración xDDD, recibo también criticas mientras sean constructivas no destructivas por cierto no olviden dejar reviews ;D de acuerdo

*se despide FH*


	2. La chica nueva

_**PRIMER CAPITULO: LA CHICA NUEVA **_

_**Ya ha pasado 10 años desde que el hermano de Miku murió...ella ya no es la misma se obsesiono con el monstruo que mato a su hermano lo único que sabe de él es su apariencia física no sabe su nombre ni algo que o relacione, logro salir del hospital psiquiátrico al tratar de no levantar ninguna sospecha de su "pequeña" obsesión que tiene , actualmente ella esta empezando a cursar el segundo año de preparatoria, tiene muchos "amigos" ellos son: Rin y Len Kagamine, Luka y Luki Megurine, Meiko y Sakine, Kaito y Akaito Shion, Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto y Akita Neru… **_

-¡Miku ya levántate tienes que alistarte para ir ala escuela!-Grito la madre de Miku

-¿hum?, ¿Ya es tarde?-*con sueño* dijo Miku *observa el reloj*-no son las 7:40… ¡7:40!- *dijo Miku exaltada*(N.D.A: Lo que ocurre es que en México entran alas 8:00 los de la preparatoria) ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?! , será mejor que me apresure -*dijo Miku mientras se ponía su uniforme escolar*

-¡Miku ya llegaron Rin y Luka!-Dijo La madre de Miku

-¿Rin y Luka?...es cierto se me olvido que iban a venir por mi-Dijo Miku-será mejor que baje…-termino de decir Miku *Miku bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras en la mesa de la sala agarraba su mochila y en el comedor una tostada y se la ponía en la boca*

-Gracias Mamá te quiero me voy ala escuela, adiós-dijo Miku con mucha velocidad

-¡Que te valla bien!-Le respondió su Madre

-Lamento haber bajado tarde-Dijo Miku

-Nii~ aunque no lo parezca nos preocupamos por ti-Respondió Rin

-Es cierto, creo que no deberías dormir a altas horas de la noche-termino de decir Luka-oigan será mejor que empecemos a tomar el camino para ir ala escuela…

-Es cierto... pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Dijo Miku con una voz casi inaudible

_**El silencio sonó por unos minutos…**_

-Eso que importa-Dijo Rin Alegre-oigan escuche que va a llegar una chica Nueva

-Es cierto ¿como creen que sea?-Pregunto Miku

-No se, pero debe ser tan Kawaii~-respondió Luka-quiero decir debe ser una persona interesante quiero decir rara vez una persona ingresa a esta escuela…-termino de decir Luka

-Bueno eso no importa, el punto es que hay alguien-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa-y recuerden como debemos ser con las personas nuevas…

-Tienes Razón Rin-Dijo Miku

-¡A darle la mejor bienvenida!-exclamaron las tres al unísono

*******************************************************Slendy's watching me***********************************************************

_**Ya en el salón de clases…**_

-¡Bienvenidos sean al nuevo curso de preparatoria!-Exclamo un profesor de Cabello Blanco y ojos rojos-Mi nombre es Dell Honey, y yo seré su profesor este año, ya la mayoría de ustedes se conoce pero hoy tenemos una alumna nueva démosle la bienvenida… ¡pasa no seas tímida!

_**Entra una joven pelirroja de unos 16 años aproximadamente, con el cabello largo que llega hasta la cintura, con el uniforme de la escuela y con unos listones en su cabeza…**_

-Hola mi nombre es Karin, me gustan los videojuegos, toco la tornamesa y espero que seamos grandes amigos-termino de decir la joven

-Bueno Karin, toma asiento-Le dijo el maestro Dell

*Karin mira para todos lados para ver adonde se sienta hasta que ve a una Rubia, una pelirrosada y una aguamarina diciéndole que se siente con ellas va y se sienta con ellas*

-De acuerdo la lección de hoy es…-Dijo Dell

-Hola yo soy Miku-le dijo la aguamarina

-Yo soy Luka-le dijo la pelirrosada

-Y Yo soy Rin-dijo la rubia

-Es un placer conocerlas-Dijo Karin-oigan no creen que deberíamos apuntar lo que esta en la pizarra, dijo es sola para no meternos en problemas-Termino de decir Karin

-Tienes razón-Dijo Luka

*haci todas sacaron sus cuadernos pero a Miku le llamo atención el cuaderno de Karin en la portada tenia una imagen de el monstruo que mato a su hermano*

-Oye, ¿de quien forraste tu cuaderno?-le pregunto Miku

-Ehh… a lo forre de Slenderman o como yo le digo Slendy- Le respondió Karin muy sonriente

-¿Slendy?-Dijo Miku

-Si a si le dicen de cariño-Dijo Karin

-De acuerdo-Dijo Miku

_Eso me da mala espina…_

_**Haci el día paso normal…no obstante hasta que toco la campana de salida…**_

-Oye Karin-dijo Rin-Miku, Luka y yo hacemos una pijamada todos los años al principio de curso ¿Quieres venir?-Termino de decir Rin

-¡Claro! será genial-Respondió Karin

-De acuerdo va ha ser alas 9:00 en la casa de Miku-le dijo Rin

-Ok, pero ¿donde vive Miku?-Le interrogo Karin

-Vive en la Avenida Vocaloid en la casa que tiene el Techo pintado de Aguamarino-Le dijo Rin

-A entonces es la que queda enfrente de mi Casa bueno nos vemos Rin-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo nos vemos alas 8:00-Dijo Rin

-Ok sayonara~-Le respondió Karin

_**Haci todas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas…**_

*******************************************************Slendy's watching me***********************************************************

FH: Díganme que les pareció, Les gusto y no olviden dejar reviews de acuerdo ;D, nos leemos luego~

*se despide FH*


	3. Historias y una llamada inesperada

_**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: HISTORIAS Y UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA**_

_**Ya en la casa de Miku aproximadamente alas 8:50…**_

-Karin, tardaste mucho y vives al frente- dijo Rin

-Lo siento fui a visitar a un amigo mio y me tarde mas de lo necesario aparte primero dijiste que era alas 9:00 y luego alas 8:00 y dije de seguro va a ser a las 9:00 y aproveche para darle una pequeña visita a mi amigo y como ya dije anteriormente me tarde mas de lo necesario, pero ya que estamos aquí… ¡A Comenzar la pijamada!

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamaron las exclamaron las 4 al unísono

_**En la pijamada hicieron lo típico: Se peinaron el cabello, maquillaron, bailaron, jugaron verdad o reto no obstante todo cambio ala hora de contar historias de terror…**_

-No se me ocurre ninguna historia y a ti Miku-Nii~-Dijo Rin

-Tampoco se me ocurre algo-Dijo Miku- y a ti Luka-sama-termino de decir Miku

-Estoy igual, y a ti Karin-dijo la joven pelirrosada

-Déjenme pensar…*dijo mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en su barbilla y hacia una expresión dudosa* tengo una ¿quieren escucharla?-Dijo Karin

-Claro, comienza la historia- Dijo Rin

-De acuerdo, *cof cof* la historia es así *dijo mientras tomaba una voz tenebrosa*-dijo Karin- la historia es así:

-Slenderman, es descrito vistiendo un traje negro similar a los notorios Hombres de Negro, y como el nombre sugiere, es extremadamente delgado y capaz de estirar sus brazos y torso a longitudes inhumanas para inducir terror y atrapar a su presa. Una vez que los brazos están estirados, las víctimas entran en un estado hipnótico, donde son incapaces de detenerse, incapaces de evitar acercársele. Es capaz de crear hilos y tentáculos de sus dedos y espalda, usándolos para caminar en forma similar al villano de Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus. No se sabe si absorbe, asesina o se lleva a sus víctimas a una locación desconocida o dimensión, pues nunca hay evidencia corporal o restos para tomar una conclusión definitiva.

-Creado en el foro SomethingAwful, la historia del Slender Man tiene registros, momentos y connotaciones que hacen pensar en algo más siniestro y real como el hecho de que figuras similares al Slender Man aparecen en varias mitologías, así como registros y grabados desde el siglo XV.

-No se sabe mucho, y no hay información específica en el hilo donde se creó, pero su objetivo y hábitat son claros. Prefiere secuestrar niños, y es visto comúnmente antes de la desaparición de un niño o múltiples infantes. Parece preferir calles llenas de niebla o áreas boscosas para ocultarse fácilmente. Se debería notar que los niños pueden verlo mientras ningún adulto cercano puede. Los niños tienen pesadillas o sueños que involucran al Slender Man antes de desaparecer. Muchas de estas historias son siempre tomadas como imaginaciones muy activas.

-Aunque Slender Man como lo conocemos es mera fabricación, hay registros de verdaderos encuentros. Aparece en la oscuridad, y siempre asomándose por áreas boscosas y ríos cercanos. Se ha reportado que gusta de asomarse a ventanas abiertas, y que tiende a caminar frente a motoristas solitarios en caminos desolados. El Slender Man ha aparecido en todos lados, desde Japón, Noruega y América; por nombrar algunos.

-Se dice que aparte de atacar niños, también ataca apersonas que saben sobre su existencia. *en ese momento se abre la ventana de golpe debido ala tormenta que estaba pasando y se escucha un trueno*

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritaron Rin, Luka y Miku mientras se abrasaban

-Jajajajajajajajaja-Se reía Karin-no puedo creer que les haya dado miedo, el solo busca amigos… bueno eso creo aparte es muy tierno miren *dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba un muñeco de Slenderman y al momento de sacarlo Miku miro hacia abajo para que nadie notara su mirada perdida*

-Oye, si lo ves de esa forma en peluche no da tanto miedo-Dijo Luka

-Si, no entiendo como nos pudo dar miedo- Dijo Rin

-El, sigue siendo una mala persona-Dijo Miku cabizbaja y con un poco de enojo en su tono de voz

-Yo no… *es interrumpida por las manos de Rin y Luka que le habían tapado la boca*

-Oye Karin, por que no nos cuentas otra historia- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si, eso suena bien- Dijo Luka

-De acuerdo si es lo que quieren-Dijo Karin

-¿Estas de acuerdo Miku?- Le pregunto Luka

-Si suena bien- Dijo Miku sonriente

-¿Qué le pasa?-*susurrando*Le pregunto Karin a Luka

-Luego te decimos-Le respondió Luka en el mismo volumen de voz

-Ahora… ¿Que historia nos vas a contar?-Le pregunto Rin a Karin

-Jejejejeje-Rio Karin *con aura tenebrosa*tengo una y es haci.

-¿Ustedes han visto la imagen que dice "Go to Sleep?", ya saben la que ronda por internet-Dijo Karin

-Si-Dijeron las tres al unísono

-Pues les contare, la verdadera historia:

-Cuando cuentan la historia de esta imagen suelen decir que el tipo se llamaba Jeff que sufría de bullying en la escuela y que por eso se dedicaba a matar a los que se burlaban de él, y que un día mientras transportaba un contenedor de ácido se tropezó y éste le cayó encima, y por eso la cara le quedo así ¿Estúpido verdad? Pues ESTO ES MENTIRA.

-Extraído de un diario local:

-Siniestro asesino aún se encuentra prófugo.

-Después de semanas de asesinatos inexplicables, el desconocido asesino todavía ronda por éste lugar. Después de las pocas pruebas que se han encontrado, una joven afirma que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques del asesino y con valentía cuenta su historia.

-"Tuve un mal sueño y me desperté en medio de la noche", dice la joven: "Vi que por alguna razón la ventana estaba abierta, aunque recuerdo que la cerré antes de irme a la cama.

-Me levanté y la cerré una vez más. Después, simplemente me metí debajo de las sábanas, y traté de volver a dormir. Fue entonces cuando tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Miré hacia arriba, y casi salto de la cama. Ahí, en el pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba de entre las cortinas, había un par de ojos.

-No eran unos ojos normales; eran unos ojos oscuros y siniestros, estaban bordeados de negro y, simplemente me aterrorizó. En ese momento vi su boca. Una sonrisa larga, tan horrenda que hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se me erizaran.

-La figura se quedó allí, mirándome. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo dijo. Una simple frase, pero dicho de una manera que sólo un loco podía hacerlo, me dijo:

-"Ve a dormir".

-Se me escapó un grito, eso hizo que sacará un cuchillo. Su objetivo era mi corazón, saltó encima de mi cama pero yo me defendí. Le di una patada, el me golpeó, me sujetó y trató de tocarme. Fue entonces cuando mi padre entró, El hombre le encajó el cuchillo, que entró en el hombro de mi padre. El hombre probablemente habría acabado con él, si uno de los vecinos no hubiera alertado a la policía.

-"La policía se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y corrió hacia la puerta. El hombre se volteó y corrió por el pasillo. Escuché un ruido, como si se hubiera roto un cristal. Cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi que la ventana que estaba apuntando hacia la parte posterior de mi casa se había roto. Miré únicamente para verlo desaparecer en la distancia. Te puedo asegurar una cosa, nunca olvidaré esa cara, aquellos ojos fríos y esa sonrisa psicótica, nunca saldrán de mi cabeza. "

-La policía todavía está en la búsqueda de este hombre. Si ve a alguien que encaja en la descripción de esta historia, por favor póngase en contacto con su departamento de policía local.

-"Bueno, ya sabes que es lo que hace Jeff, pero… ¿por qué lo hace? para saberlo, tendremos que retroceder un poco más en el pasado."

-Jeff "El Origen":

-Jeff y su familia acababan de mudarse a un nuevo vecindario. Su padre había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo, y pensaron que sería mejor vivir en una de esas casas de "fantasía".

-Sin embargo, Jeff y su hermano Liu no podían quejarse. Mientras desempacaban uno de sus vecinos, pasó por allí.

-"Hola", ella dijo: "Soy Bárbara, vivo al otro lado de la calle, sólo quería presentarme a mí y a mi hijo", se da la vuelta y llama a su hijo.

-"Billy, estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos"

-Billy dijo hola y corrió de nuevo a jugar en su patio.

-"Bueno", dijo la madre de Jeff, "Yo soy Margaret, este es mi marido Peter, y mis dos hijos, Jeff y Liu." Cada uno de ellos se presentó, y luego bárbara los invitó al cumpleaños de su hijo. Jeff y su hermano intentaron protestar, pero su madre le dijo a Bárbara que les encantaría. Cuando Bárbara por fin se fue Jeff le preguntó a su madre.

-"Mamá, ¿por qué nos invitan a una fiesta infantil? Por si no lo ha notado, ya no soy más un niño."

-"Jeff", dice su madre: "Nos acabamos de mudar aquí, debemos demostrar que queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros vecinos, ahora vamos a esa fiesta y eso es definitivo". Jeff intenta protestar, pero se detiene, sabiendo que él no puede hacer nada. Siempre que su mamá dice algo, es definitivo. Jeff va a su cuarto y se deja caer sobre su cama. Él se acuesta allí mirando a su techo cuando de pronto, tiene una extraña sensación. No es tanto un dolor pero… es una sensación extraña. Él lo ignora y lo confunde con sólo un sentimiento al azar.

-Al día siguiente, Jeff camina por las escaleras para desayunar y se prepara para la escuela. Mientras estaba sentado allí, comiendo su desayuno, una vez más tiene esa sensación. Esta vez fue más fuerte, le dio un dolor, como un leve tirón, pero una vez más, lo ignoró. Él y Liu terminaron su desayuno, se dirigieron hasta la parada de autobús. Se quedaron esperando el autobús y luego, de repente, un chico en una patineta salta sobre ellos, a sólo unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Ambos saltan por la sorpresa. "¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos?"

-El chico se cayó y se volteó hacia ellos. Pateó la patineta y la cogió con sus manos. El chico parece estar cerca de doce, un año menor que Jeff. Lleva una camisa de Aeropostal y pantalones vaqueros azules algo rasgados.

-"Bien, bien, bien. Parece que tenemos un poco de carne nueva." De repente, aparecen otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos es súper delgado y el otro es enorme. "Bueno, ya que son nuevos aquí, me gustaría presentarnos, el de ahí es Keith y él es Troy.

-Y yo" dice el chico, soy Randy. Ahora, para todos los niños en este barrio hay un pequeño precio para el pasaje, si es que me entienden. Liu se pone de pie, listo para golpear al chico, cuando sus dos amigos tiran un cuchillo hacia él. "Yo esperaba que fueran más cooperativos, pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo de la manera difícil." El chico se acerca a Liu, y toma la billetera de su bolsillo, Jeff tiene esa sensación de nuevo, ahora, es verdaderamente fuerte, una sensación de ardor, se pone de pie pero Liu le hace gestos para que vuelva a sentarse, Jeff lo ignora y se acerca a los chicos.

-"Escúchame bien pequeño punk, devuélvele la billetera a mi hermano o de otra forma…"

Randy pone la billetera en su bolsillo y saca el cuchillo.

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?" dice Randy con una voz burlesca, mientras pasa el cuchillo frente la cara de Jeff, Jeff en un movimiento rápido toma la muñeca de Randy y se la rompe, Randy soltó un terrible grito y Jeff tomó el cuchillo de su mano. Troy y Keith se asustaron y trataron de huir, pero Jeff es demasiado rápido. Lanza a Randy al suelo y arremete contra Keith, lo apuñala en el brazo. Keith se quita el cuchillo y lo deja caer al piso, Keith cae al suelo gritando. Troy corre, pero Jeff logra alcanzarlo, no necesita ni siquiera el cuchillo. Él sólo le dio de golpes a Troy directamente en el estómago con toda su fuerza. A medida que cae, troy vomita todo. Liu no puede hacer nada sino mirar con asombro a Jeff.

-"Jeff, ¿cómo?", eso es todo lo que Liu dice. Ellos ven el autobús que viene y saben que serán culpados por todo el asunto. Así que empiezan a correr tan rápido como les es posible. Mientras corren, miran hacia atrás y logran ver al conductor del autobús corriendo hacia Randy y los otros. Cuando Jeff y Liu llegaron a la escuela, no se atrevieron a contar lo que pasó. Todo lo que hacen es sentarse y escuchar. Liu pensó que su hermano sólo había golpeado a unos cuantos chicos, pero Jeff sabía que era algo más. Era algo aterrador, la sensación de ser poderoso, la necesidad de, lastimar a alguien.

-No le gustaba cómo sonaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Sentía que esa extraña sensación desaparecía, y se mantuvo alejada durante todo el día.

-Cuando llegó a casa sus padres le preguntaron cómo fue su día, a lo que Jeff respondió con una voz un tanto desanimada: "Fue un día maravilloso."

-A la mañana siguiente, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Caminó hacia abajo para encontrar a dos policías en la puerta y a su madre mirándolo con una mirada de enojo.

-"Jeff, estos oficiales me dicen que atacaste a tres niños, que no fue una pelea normal, y que fueron apuñalados."

-La mirada de Jeff cayó al suelo, mostrando a su madre que era cierto.

-Jeff le contestó rápidamente a su madre:

-"Mamá, fueron ellos los que nos atacaron a mí, y a Liu".

-Hijo" dijo uno de los policías, "encontramos a tres chicos, dos apuñalados y uno tiene un moretón en el estómago, tenemos varios testigos que los vieron huyendo de la escena. Ahora, ¿qué nos dice eso?". Jeff sabía que era inútil. Él podía decir que él y Liu habían sido atacados por ellos, pero no había pruebas de que no fueron ellos quienes atacaron primero. No podría decir que no estaban huyendo, porque a decir verdad si lo hacían. Así que Jeff no podía defenderse a sí mismo o Liu.

-"Hijo, llama a tu hermano." Jeff no podía hacerlo, ya que fue él quien golpeó a todos los niños.

-"Señor… fui yo." Dijo Jeff, "yo fui quien atacó a los niños, Liu trató de detenerme, pero no pudo." El policía miró a su compañero y ambos se sorprendieron.

-"Bueno, chico, parece que te espera un año en prisión…"

-"¡Esperen!" gritó Liu. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo con un cuchillo. Los oficiales sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Liu.

-"Esperen por favor, no disparen, Jeff es inocente yo hice todo, perdí el control, me golpearon un poco esos punks y me enojé. Tengo las marcas para probarlo." Él levantó su camisa para revelar heridas y moretones, como si hubiera estado en una lucha.

-"Hijo, sólo tienes que dejar el cuchillo", dijo el oficial. Liu levantó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Él levantó las manos y se acercó a los oficiales.

-"No, Liu fui yo, ¡Yo Lo hice!" decía Jeff con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-"¿Eh?, pobre hermano, tratando de tomar la culpa de lo que hice" dijo Liu.

-La policía llevó a Liu a la patrulla.

-"¡Liu, diles que fui yo, diles, yo fui quien golpeó a los niños!" La madre de Jeff puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-"Jeff, por favor, no tienes que mentir, sabemos que fue Liu, puedes detenerte." Jeff observa con impotencia cómo la patrulla se lleva a Liu en su interior. Unos minutos más tarde, el padre de Jeff se detiene en el camino de entrada, ve la cara de Jeff y sabe que algo anda mal.

-"Hijo, hijo, ¿qué sucede?" Jeff no puede responder. Sus cuerdas vocales están tensas por el llanto. En cambio, la madre de Jeff lleva a su padre en el interior, para romper el hielo con la mala noticia, Jeff se queda afuera y llora en el camino de entrada. Después de una hora Jeff vuelve a entrar a la casa, sólo para ver que sus padres están tristes y decepcionados.

-Él no puede mirarlos. Él sólo va a dormir, tratando de que todo el asunto desaparezca de su mente. Pasaron varios días, sin noticias sobre Liu. No hay amigos para pasar el rato. Nada más que tristeza y culpabilidad.

-Por lo menos hasta el sábado, cuando Jeff se despertó y vio a su madre con una cara feliz.

-"Jeff, hoy es el día" dice mientras abre las cortinas y la luz alumbra el cuarto de Jeff.

-"¿Qué, qué día es hoy?" pregunta Jeff semidormido.

-"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Billy" le responde su madre, Jeff se despierta rápidamente y le contesta:

-Mamá, debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

-"Cómo puedes esperar que valla a una fiesta después de…"

-Hay una larga pausa.

-"Jeff, ambos sabemos lo que pasó. Creo que esta fiesta podría ser lo que ilumine los últimos días. Ahora, vístete." La madre de Jeff sale de la habitación y baja para prepararse.

-Jeff lucha por levantarse, realmente no tiene ánimos de hacerlo. Elige al azar una camisa y un par de pantalones vaqueros y baja por las escaleras.

-Él ve a su madre y padre vestidos muy formalmente, su madre con un vestido y su padre en un traje. Piensa, ¿por qué usan ropa elegante para la fiesta de un niño?

-"¿Hijo, es eso lo que vas a usar?"

-"Mejor ve y busca otra cosa" dice la madre de Jeff, evitando esa sensación de gritarle y lo oculta con una sonrisa.

-"Jeff, a esta fiesta tienes que ir bien vestido, si quieres causar una buena impresión." dice su padre. Jeff empieza a gruñir y vuelve a subir a su habitación.

-"¡No tengo nada de ropa elegante!" grita por las escaleras.

-"Sólo tienes que elegir algo." dice su madre.

-Mira a su alrededor pero no encuentra nada "elegante". En su armario encuentra un par de pantalones de vestir negros que tenía para las ocasiones especiales. Jeff no puede encontrar una camisa que convine. Mira a su alrededor, y sólo encuentra camisas a rayas y estampados. Ninguno de ellos va con pantalones de vestir. Finalmente se encuentra con una sudadera con capucha blanca, tendida en una silla y se la pone. Él baja por las escaleras para decirles a sus padres que están listos.

-"¿Eso es lo que llevarás?" le preguntan sus padres. Su madre mira su reloj. "Oooh, no hay tiempo para cambiarse, vámonos de una vez" y cruzan la calle hacia la casa de Billy y Bárbara.

-Tocan a la puerta y sale Bárbara junto a sus padres, quienes los invitan pasar, mientras caminan dentro de la casa pueden apreciar que sólo hay adultos, ningún niño.

-"Los chicos están en el patio, Jeff… ¿qué te parece si vas a conocer a algunos de los niños?" dice Bárbara.

-Jeff camina fuera de un patio lleno de niños. Están corriendo en trajes de vaqueros y se disparan los unos a los otros con pistolas de plástico. Jeff únicamente se queda de pie mirándolos jugar, De repente un chico se le acerca y le entrega una pistola de juguete y un sombrero.

-"Hey, ¿no quieres jugar?", dice.

-"Ah, no creo, eso es para niños, estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas." El chico lo mira con una cara de cachorrito raro.

-"Porfa" dice el niño. "Está bien", dice Jeff.

-Se pone el sombrero y empieza a fingir disparar a los niños. Al principio piensa que es totalmente ridículo, pero luego comienza a sentir que es realmente divertido. Puede que no sea algo súper genial, pero es la primera vez que él ha hecho algo que tiene fuera de su mente a Liu.

-Así que juega con los niños por un rato, hasta que escucha un ruido. Es un extraño ruido como de ruedas. Luego, algo lo golpea. Cuando reacciona, ve a Randy, Troy, y Keith, todos saltan la valla en sus patinetas. Jeff deja caer el arma de juguete y se quita el sombrero. Randy mira a Jeff con un ardiente odio.

-"Hola Jeff, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes." dice Randy. Jeff ve su nariz magullada por culpa del golpe del objeto que le lanzaron.

-"Creo que estamos a mano, después de todo los vencí a todos ustedes… ¡son una mierda!" le respondió Jeff.

-Randy tiene una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

-"Oh, no, no hay manera de que me ganaras, de todas formas te pateare el culo ahora.

-Randy se lanza sobre Jeff.

-Los dos caen al suelo. Randy golpea a Jeff en la nariz, y Jeff lo agarra por las orejas y le da de cabezazos. Jeff empuja a Randy lejos de él y ambos se ponen de pie.

-Los niños gritaban y corrían hacia sus padres quienes aún estaban dentro de la casa.

-Troy y Keith sacan pistolas de sus bolsillos y gritan: Será mejor que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Randy saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Jeff en su hombro.

-Jeff grita y cae de rodillas. Randy empieza a darle patadas en la cara.

-Después de tres patadas Jeff le agarra el pie y lo tuerce, Randy cae al suelo.

-Jeff se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de atrás, sin embargo Troy lo agarra.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Troy le dice a Randy. Toma a Jeff por el cuello y lo lanza hacia el patio, cuando Jeff trata de ponerse de pie, recibe una patada por parte de Randy, el repite esto en varias ocasiones hasta que Jeff empieza a toser sangre.

-"¡Vamos Jeff, pelea conmigo!" toma a Jeff y lo lanza a la cocina. Randy ve una botella de vodka en la mesa y rompe el cristal sobre la cabeza de Jeff.

-"¡Pelea!" grita Randy, mientras lanza de nuevo a Jeff en la sala de estar.

-"Vamos Jeff, ¡mírame!" Jeff levanta la vista, con el rostro lleno de sangre. "¡Yo fui el que consiguió que tu hermano fuera a prisión, y ahora sólo vas a sentarte aquí y dejar que se pudra allí durante un año entero!

-¡Deberías avergonzarte!

-Jeff empieza a levantarse.

-"Oh, ¡por fin! ¡Parece que ya quieres pelear! Jeff está a sus pies, con la sangre y el vodka en su rostro.

-Una vez más tiene esa extraña sensación, la que no había sentido durante un tiempo.

-"Por fin, ¡vamos arriba!" Randy dice mientras corre hacia Jeff.

-En ese momento algo sucede dentro de Jeff.

-Su mente se destruye, todo pensamiento racional se ha ido, todo lo que puede hacer es matar. Él agarra a Randy y lo tira hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo golpea directamente en el corazón. El golpe hace que el corazón de Randy se pare. Randy empieza a jadear mientras intenta tomar aire. Jeff toma un martillo que se encontraba cerca, y golpe tras golpe, acaba con Randy, la sangre brota de su cuerpo, hasta que toma un último aliento, y muere.

-Todo el mundo está mirando a Jeff ahora. Los padres, los niños llorando, incluso Troy y Keith. A pesar de que se rompen fácilmente con su mirada, ellos deciden apuntar sus armas hacia Jeff.

-Jeff al ver los cañones apuntando en él, corre hacia las escaleras. Mientras corre, Troy y Keith abren fuego… cada disparo perdido. Jeff sube corriendo las escaleras.

-Oye a Troy y a Keith mientras lo persiguen. Al parecer ya dejaron escapar sus últimas rondas de balas. Jeff se mete en el baño. Toma el estante de la toalla y lo arranca de la pared.

-Troy y Keith entran al baño armados con cuchillos.

-Troy intenta apuñalar a Jeff, éste lo esquiva y lo golpea fuertemente en cara con el estante. Troy se queda todo tieso y ahora el único que queda es Keith.

-Él es más ágil que Troy, sin embargo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jeff, Keith dejó caer el cuchillo, agarró por el cuello a Jeff y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Lo cual hizo que, un recipiente con lejía que estaba en el estante superior, callera sobre ellos. Se quemaron los dos y ambos comenzaron a gritar. Jeff se secó los ojos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nuevamente el estante de la toalla, y con él golpeó a Keith en la cabeza. Mientras yacía allí, desangrándose, se le escapó una sonrisa siniestra. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Jeff.

-Keith sacó un encendedor y lo encendió. "Lo que es gracioso", dijo "Es que tú estás cubierto con la lejía y alcohol."

-Keith tiró el encendedor sobre Jeff. Tan pronto como la llama entró en contacto con él, las llamas encendieron el alcohol en el vodka. Mientras que el alcohol le quemaba, la lejía le blanqueó la piel.

-Jeff dejó escapar un grito terrible. Trató de extender el fuego, pero no sirvió de nada, el alcohol había hecho un infierno en él. Corrió por el pasillo, y cayó por las escaleras. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver a Jeff, ahora un hombre en llamas, tirado en el suelo, casi muerto.

-Lo último que vio Jeff era a su madre y a los otros padres de familia tratando de apagar las llamas. Fue entonces cuando perdió el conocimiento.

-Cuando Jeff se despertó tenía un yeso envuelto alrededor de su rostro. No podía ver nada, pero sintió otro yeso en su hombro, y puntos en todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había un tubo en su brazo, y cuando intentó levantarse se cayó, una enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo.

-"No creo que pueda salir de la cama todavía." dijo al ponerlo de nuevo en su cama y volver a insertar el tubo. Jeff se sentó allí, sin visión ni idea de lo que su entorno era. Finalmente, después de unas horas, escuchó a su madre.

-"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó. Jeff no podía responder, su rostro estaba cubierto, y él era incapaz de hablar.

-"Cariño, tengo una gran noticia. Después de que todos los testigos le dijeron a la policía lo que pasó en la fiesta, ellos decidieron dejar ir a Liu."

-Esto hizo que Jeff casi saltará de la cama, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, recordando el tubo que sale de su brazo. "Él va a estar aquí para mañana y luego los dos serán capaces de estar juntos de nuevo."

-Su madre lo abrazó y le dijo adiós.

-El siguiente par de semanas fueron aquellos en los que Jeff fue visitado por su familia.

-Entonces llegó el día en que sus vendas iban a ser removidas.

-Su familia estaba allí para verlo, esperaron hasta que fuera removido el último vendaje de la cubierta en su cara.

-"Vamos a esperar lo mejor", dijo el médico. Rápidamente tiró de la última venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Jeff.

-La madre de Jeff dio gritos al ver su rostro. Jeff notó los rostros atemorizados de Liu y su padre

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi cara?" dijo Jeff. Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la causa de la angustia. Su rostro. Es… es horrible.

-Sus labios se quemaron, ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Se sentía como una especie de cuero.

-Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo.

-"Jeff" dijo Liu, "No está tan mal…."

-"¿No es tan malo?" dijo Jeff, "¡Es perfecto!" Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida.

-Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban.

-"Uh… Jeff, ¿estás bien?"

-"¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaaaaaa, mírenme, este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo!"

-No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-¿Por qué se comportaba así? Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente, su cordura, se rompió. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían.

-"Doctor" dijo la madre de Jeff, "¿Está bien mi hijo… bueno, ya sabe, en la cabeza?"

-"Oh sí, este comportamiento es típico de los pacientes que han tenido grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no cambia en unas pocas semanas, tráiganlo de vuelta aquí, y vamos a hacerle un examen psicológico."

-"Oh, gracias doctor." La madre de Jeff se acercó a él y le dijo:

-"Jeff, cariño, es hora de irse."

-Jeff mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía forma una sonrisa loca. "Ay mamá, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" su madre lo llevó por el hombro y lo llevó a tomar su ropa.

-"Esto es lo que traía", dijo la señora de la recepción. La madre de Jeff miró hacia abajo sólo para ver los pantalones de vestir negro y la sudadera blanca que llevaba a su hijo. Ahora estaban limpias de sangre. La madre de Jeff lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo poner su ropa. Luego se fueron, sin saber que ese sería su último día de vida.

-Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era.

-Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo. Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas.

-"Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó a su madre.

-Jeff miró a su madre. "No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre". La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro.

-"¡Jeff tus ojos!" Sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no se cerraban.

-"No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver… mi nuevo rostro"

-La madre de Jeff comenzó lentamente a retroceder, al ver que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco.

-"¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?"

-"Sí, hijo" su madre dijo "Sí lo eres, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro." Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff.

-"Mi amor, saca el arma que….." Se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo.

-"Mami, me mintió." Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo para eviscerarlos.

-Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando.

-Miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con Liu.

-Liu lucho constantemente para no ser presa de Jeff, pero fue en vano.

-"Shhhhhhh", dijo Jeff: "Sólo tienes que ir a dormir."

-y esa es toda la historia-dijo Karin con naturaleza hasta que observa a sus amigas-Ehh ¿Estan bien?-les pregunto Karin *Rin estaba abrazando a su peluche, Luka a si misma y Miku igual abrazándose a si misma pero también junto con sus piernas y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás*

*Toc Toc alguien toco la puerta*

-Ehh, ¡Pase!-Dijo Miku *despertándose de su trance*

-Lamento haberlas interrumpido chicas pero, Karin tienes una llamada-Dijo la madre de Miku

-¿Para mi?- se pregunto Karin para si misma-de acuerdo ya voy ahora vuelvo chicas-termino de decir Karin

-Uhhh~ Karin tiene novio-Dijo Luka en un tono Molesto pero Gracioso

-Cla-claro que no-dijo Karin sonrojada

-Entonces, por que te sonrojaste-Dijo Miku

-Po-por que yo siempre me pongo haci con estos temas-Dijo Karin más roja que su cabello

-Si claro y yo puedo volar-Dijo Rin

-Se ha como sea debo ir a ver-Dijo Karin-ahora vuelvo

-De acuerdo-Le dijeron las 3 al unísono

-Le creen que haya dicho que no es su novio quien le marco-Dijo Rin

-No-Dijo Luka seriamente

-Ni ella se la cree-Dijo Miku

-Oigan que tal si… espiamos lo que platica con su "No" Novio- dijo Luka *mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos en la palabra no*

-No creo que se ha buena idea*-Dijo Miku

-Hay, vamos Miku no seas aburrida-Dijo Rin-será divertido

-De acuerdo-Dijo Miku

_**Ya en la conversación, bueno parte de la conversación de teléfono que tuvo Karin con su "No" novio (la parte que escucharon las chicas)**_

-No creo que se ha buena idea, Jeff-dijo Karin

-Ah~ vamos tiene tiempo de que nadie sabe sobre mi-dijo Jeff

-Has lo que quieras pero no me incluyas…sabes lo que pasara si saben que sigues aquí-Dijo Karin

-Jum, sabes antes eras divertida, me acompañabas, siempre estabas de acuerdo conmigo pero quien sabe que te paso-Dijo Jeff

-Como ya dije has lo que quieras-Dijo Karin

-Por eso te quiero-Dijo Jeff

-Si como digas-Dijo Karin

-Gracias… te amo~-dijo Jeff

-Yo igual… espera que-Dijo Karin pero sobresaltada en la última parte

-Tu lo dijiste, yo no adiós- Dijo Jeff

-Espe…-dijo Karin *no pudo terminar su frase por que Jeff le colgó*

_**La conversación completa: **_

-Hola, habla Karin-Dijo la joven Pelirroja

-Hola, te acuerdas de mí-Dijo la voz misteriosa

-No la verdad no-Dijo Karin

-Tal vez lo siguiente haga que recuerdes… Go to Sleep-Dijo la voz

-Jeff-Dijo Karin-como conseguiste el numero de la casa si ni siquiera te lo di-termino de decir Karin

-Sabes, tal vez tiene que ver con que nos estamos residiendo en la casa de al frente y existe algo llamado "Directorio Telefónico"-Dijo Jeff

-Es cierto… pero para que llamaste-Dijo Karin

-Sabes estoy pensando en volver al viejo negocio… ¿Qué opinas?-Dijo Jeff

-No creo que se ha buena idea, Jeff-dijo Karin

-Ah~ vamos tiene tiempo de que nadie sabe sobre mi-dijo Jeff

-Has lo que quieras pero no me incluyas…sabes lo que pasara si saben que sigues aquí-Dijo Karin

-Jum, sabes antes eras divertida, me acompañabas, siempre estabas de acuerdo conmigo pero quien sabe que te paso-Dijo Jeff

-Como ya dije has lo que quieras-Dijo Karin

-Por eso te quiero-Dijo Jeff

-Si como digas-Dijo Karin

-Gracias… te amo~-dijo Jeff

-Yo igual… espera que-Dijo Karin pero sobresaltada en la última parte

-Tu lo dijiste, yo no adiós- Dijo Jeff

-Espe…-dijo Karin *no pudo terminar su frase por que Jeff le colgó*

-*susurrando* Bastardo-Dijo Karin

- Sera mejor que vuelva-Dijo Karin

-Ya he vuelto-Dijo Karin muy sonriente *mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Miku de Golpe*

-Y… ¿Quien fue el que te llamo?-Le pregunto Luka

-Jeff…- *Dijo Karin cabizbaja y con un ligero sonrojo*

-Que curioso haci se llama el de la historia-dijo Miku

-Si lo que ocurre es que es un nombre muy común de donde el viene-Dijo Karin

-Jum, de acuerdo-Dijo Miku

-Bueno sigamos con la pijamada-Dijo Rin

-De acuerdo-Dijo Luka

_**Haci siguieron con las pijamada sin saber que les esperaba mañana…**_

*******************************************************Slendy's watching me***********************************************************

Karin: Los dejare haci muajajajajajajaja y díganme que les pareció y de una vez aclaro no, no copie las historias es solo que me las se de memoria ya que son mis historias favoritas me las se de memoria xD y ahora respuesta a sus comentarios:

_**Miku Hatsune: Enserio tienen que estar tan temprano… yo por eso digo que tengo futuro como vendedora de chicles en el mercado xDDD **_

_**fandubermiku01: creme pronto va a ver sangre y posiblemente muerte de personajes… pero no te agrado *esquina emo* no la verdad no me gusta ser así (bipolar detected) y tienes la continuación aquí y con algunas dudas aclaradas pero creo que te deje mas xD **_

Karin: y recuerden no olviden dejar reviews, de acuerdo ;D

*se despide FH*


End file.
